


Lone Star

by letitskam



Category: Vikings (TV)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-01-14
Updated: 2017-02-08
Packaged: 2018-09-17 12:06:01
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 5
Words: 4,919
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9322877
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/letitskam/pseuds/letitskam
Summary: Arria was raised in Kattegat and she is best friends with Ivar. She and Ivar were always the outsiders because she was a girl and Ivar because of his legs. The story begins one day before Ragnar returns, Ivar's father who had left him and his brothers a long time ago.





	1. Ocean blue.

The stars are brightly shinning tonight, and the moon is at its full stage. We are currently laying on the beutiful light sand by the small private beach we had found three years ago. We agreed that it will always be our thinking place, a place to clear our minds. Sometimes it gets lonely, and this beach is all that matters. Today was a very eventful day, and we are both pretty tired.

 

"They do not know you. They do not know what its like. You can not let them get to your head Ivar." 

 

"I can not help it. They are right. This is who I am, and this is what i will always be. Nothing but a cripple" Ivar said closing his eyes, letting out a sad whimper. See today, while we were eating in the big table with Ivar's brothers, thing got a little out of hand. Sigurd was again saying that their father should have killed Ivar when he had the chance and that a cripple is nothing but a waste. Ivar then of course got angry and stubborn that he is he tried to chase Sigurd by crawling, which was not any use. Sigurd was pretty clear about that and as Ivar was crawling towards him he kicked his left hand making Ivar lose his balance and falling face first on the wooden floor. Sigurd then started laughing and making fun of him for not being able to "Fight like a man" as he said. Sigurd then left the dining room and Ivar screamed on top of his lungs, but immediatly left the room because he did not want to be seen crying by his brothers and his mother. Hearing him say those words, hearing him saying that he is a cripple, broke my heart. He has been through a lot, and his brothers were not helping. I turned to him, putting my hand on the left side of his face forcing him to turn his head towards me.

 

"Do not say that ever again." I angrily said."Look at me!" he opened his ocean blue eyes staring straight to my soul. I always loved his eyes. "You should not care that you can not walk like the others, you are special. One day every one in the world will know who you are, you will even be more famous than your father." I whispered. He closed his eyes again and rested his head on my shoulder. My hand was still on his cheek, comforting him. 

 

"You are strong, okay? You are the strongest person that i have ever known, and you are not weak. You are going to prove them wrong one day, i know it." i said hugging him. He nodded his head slowly and his breathing started to go back to normal.

 

Ivar was not weak. He was a gift, sent from the Gods.

 

 

 

A while later, after i went with Ivar to his hut because as he said he was tired and wanted to sleep, i decided to go find Sigurd. There was no way he was going to get away with what he did today. I did not tell Ivar, well because he always gets mad when i get in trouble. I made my way towards Kattegat, Ivar's hut was just outside, next to the sea. Floki built it a while ago and gave it to Ivar as a gift. 

Making my way to the grand hall, i spotted Sigurd talking to a woman, a slave. 

 

"Sigurd, can i speak with you for a moment?" i said. He completely ignored me while putting his hand on the slave's waist. How can he be such an asshole.

 

"I said i want to speak to you, it is important." i said once again, irritated. He finally turned around looking at me, letting go of the girl's waist.

 

"What is it?" he replied uninterested. The slave had run away by now. The first thing i wanted to do was punch him in the face, but i decided against it. 

 

"How dare you talk to your brother that way?" i said angrily. He seemed pretty pissed too but i do not understand the reason why. He is always the reason that causes problems in his family.

 

"I said what no one else dared to admit. He is a cripple." he said, and actually pushed my shoulder. I really do not know what is wrong with him. He better not mess with me.

 

"Touch me again and you will be the cripple." i said and gritted my teeth, he really pissed me off. "You should be ashamed Sigurd. One day you wil regret it." i said sending daggers through my eyes. Before he had a chance to say anything else i was already out the door. 

 

I decided to head back to Ivar's hut, who he insisted on sharing with me, to try to get some sleep. You can say that i really care about him, more than just a friend. We grew up together, we shared our dreams and hopes. He always told me that he wanted to sail in Paris, just like his father did. All of his brothers say they hate Ragnar Lothbrok bacause he left them when they were only childs, but not Ivar. Ivar does not hate him. He admires him and wants to be just like him.

 

 

By the time i made it to the hut Ivar was peacefully asleep. Sometimes it would take him forever to fall asleep because his arms and back were in pain, from having to crawl and carry his weight all day. Sometimes he would have nightmares too. I put on my night time dress and got into bed next to Ivar, we always slept next to each other. 

 

I closed my eyes and fell asleep immediatly, listening to his soft breathing.


	2. my beautiful.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Know that I haven't really checked my grammar or anything English is not my first language. Hope you enjoy.

Next day.

 

 

I woke up later than usual, I could tell by the sun, it was raised up in the middle of the sky. I always wake up before everyone so I can have time to watch the sunrise and do some of my daily chores. Usually I clean up the hut, collect wood for the fires, feed some of the animals and my favorite, make knives and axes. When I do have some extra time I train for battle with Ivar's help of course, just in case someone attacks.

 

Ivar wakes up early too, most of the times we watch the sunrise together, even if I'm still asleep he'd wake me up. So it is a little weird that he did not wake me up today, maybe something happened? I do not want to jump to conclusions, Ivar is crazy anyway.

 

I got up from the warm bed and headed to the bucket of water we have in the corner of the room to wash my face. I braided my black long hair that I probably need to cut because they are getting annoying. After I fixed my hair I put on my brown leather pants and boots that I made by myself, and decided to head towards the Hall in Kattegat in hopes of finding Ivar. It was not a very cold day today and the ground was wet, meaning it definitely rained during the night. As I reached Kattegat the first thing I noticed was the people talking in whispers as I was walking by them. Are they talking about me? Did I do anything wrong? Is Ivar okay? 

 

When I went inside the hall, I saw Ivar seating in his chair surrounded by all of his brothers, even Bjørn. They were talking intensely but they stopped when they saw me walk in. Ivar's head turned facing me, his eyebrows scrunched with an almost disappointed expression on his face. He immediately looked down and started playing with his fingers. I stood about three feet away from them with my hands behind my back.

 

"Is everything alright? Why are you all acting strangely? Ivar are you okay?" I asked starting to get a little suspicious. Everyone still remained quite avoiding my question and looking away. I looked at Ivar again waiting for an answer, his eyes pleading for help looking worried. He took a deep breath and closed his eyes.

"Father is here" he whispered looking down. 

Ragnar. He's here. 

 

I never thought I would see him again, I only remember him just as much. No one knew exactly the reason he decided to leave, some say he was embarrassed to have been defeated by his brother in Paris, some say he just did not liked the way he was living in Kattegat. All I know is that all of his sons were sad and mad at him for abandoning them when they were so young. Especially Ivar, I do not think he really hates him like his brothers, he admires him and wants to be like him one day. I was there the lonely nights when he would be sad and yelling his father's name, when he was telling me how much he misses him while we were watching the stars at night. I did not personally knew him but what kind of a father abandons his children and wife and going away. I can't help but be a little mad at him myself, mad at him for leaving Ivar.

 

"What why is he here?" I asked still confused. 

 

"We do not really know yet, all we know is that dear Ivar agreed to go with him in England." Ubbe said pointing at Ivar. 

 

No he did not. I looked at Ivar expecting him to correct his brother, to tell me that he is lying. But he just shook his head, got out of his chair and crawled all the way out of the hall, leaving me behind confused as ever. 

 

"You can not let him go to England. How did you let this happen?" I said to his brothers walking to them. Bjørn had already left with Sigurd, leaving Ubbe and Hvitserk. 

 

"It is not our choice. You know how he is, if he wants to go with his father nothing will change his mind." Hvitserk said motioning to the door where Ivar just left. 

His mother, Aslaug just walked towards us looking furious. 

 

"He can not go. The ship will drown and it will take him down with it. I saw it." Aslaug said, whispering the last part. Her visions and prophesies are almost never wrong. Ivar can't go, he will drown. I looked at Aslaug with a sad look and turned away from her and everyone, making my way back to the hut, where I knew he would be there. I have to talk to him, I have to tell him about his mother's prophesy. Or maybe he already knows and he is just being stubborn. 

 

 

By the time I made it to the hut he was already there, sitting on the corner of the bed, as if he knew I was going to come and talk to him. I went inside and closed the door with a loud thud, wanting him to know that I was mad.

 

"Ivar, what the Hel are you thinking?" I yelled at him crossing my arms in front of my chest. He just kept looking on the floor, acting like he didn't just hear me. 

"Look at me when I am talking to you" I said a little softer this time. He lifted his head up slowly, those eyes looking at me sternly. He took a deep breath rolling his eyes.

 

"I knew you were going to react like this." He smirked. How dare he. This is not funny.

 

"React how exactly, smartarse." I said. He just half smiled and ruffled his hair.

 

"I know you are afraid something bad is going to happen to me, or I will drown like my mother said. But this is it. This is the moment I've been waiting for since I was young. My father is here Arria. He came back. And he wants me to go with him to England. And that is what I am going to do." He finished saying. 

 

A part of me thinks that this is a very stupid idea and I really am scared that I might lose him, but the other part agrees with Ivar. He was the outsider for so long and I know he is very happy to finally see his father again. 

 

"Yes but what if-" 

 

"My beautiful Arria. My fate is already known to the Gods. If it makes you feel any better, I will try to be careful. For you. But you have to promise me something." He said looking at my eyes. This is a terrible idea but I can't in fact do anything to change his mind around, he is way too stubborn. I took a deep breath trying to collect myself.

 

"What Ivar" I said whispering, afraid I might cry. He just looked at me and patted the empty spot next to him to the bed, motioning me to sit down next to him. I walked to the bed and sat next to him crossing my legs and bringing my full attention to him. He took my left hand and placed it on his chest, right where his heart is. I could feel his heart beating softly, my hand moving slowly from his steady breathing. 

 

"I want you to promise me that I will come back to you. That you will be waiting for me to come back, even if that is a long time. You will be here and we shall watch the stars again at night. Promise me" he whispered, my heart beating way too fast I was afraid I might break it. How can I ever argue with him, when I love him more than anything in the world. Our faces were now close, our noses touching each other. He kept looking at my eyes and then my lips and then my eyes again. We were both breathing heavily from the short distance between us, and without a word he got closer and put his lips on mine, closing his eyes. Mine closed immediately too, my hand left his chest and went to wrap itself around his neck softly, while his hands wrapped my waist tightly. My heart exploded and my stomach hurt from all these feelings I've been holding inside me for a long time. I had always imagined this moment but not now, not when he's going to leave me for a long time. The kiss wasn't long but it definitely was everything I always wanted, even better. 

 

We kept looking at each other trying to find words for this, but I was already lost in his eyes. I will wait for him, because I know that's what I want too. Only the Gods know.

 

"I promise"


	3. Under attack.

One month later.

 

 

 

Things have been a bit boring here in Kattegat, I found myself not knowing how to spend the days. I still feed the animals in the morning and make weapons but without Ivar I have not been happy. Everyone is cautious now that almost all of our soldiers are away, with Ragnar and Bjørn. More and more people are training every day just in case something happens. Ivar left with Ragnar and his soldiers the last full moon and the next one is tonight. I do not know when he will be back, all I can do is pray to the Gods for his safe return. 

 

 

The night before he left we sat around the fire and we talked. He talked about how excited he was to travel with his father and learn from him and that he finally will be able to say that he is more. Before he left I gave him my lucky gold bracelet for good luck and he promised to come back and give it to me again. So I am trying to hold on to that promise as hard as it is.

 

 

I remember the day he was leaving like yesterday, him getting into the boat and me standing on the pier next to his mother, Ubbe and Sigurd, looking at him. He was staring back at me the whole time smiling, with his hands crossed over his chest. His mother was feeling depressed, still trying to change Ivar's mind. She was certain that her prophesy would come true and she would spend her nights crying.

 

 

 

It was a typical day here in Kattegat, the sun was hidden behind the clouds and everyone was doing their job. I was told to carry the weapons I made yesterday to the hall, so I could hide them behind the throne. As I was walking through the woods, I heard a scream coming from the town, followed by some people yelling. I immediately dropped the bag that I was carrying, but first I took one of the knives and an axe and sprinted towards the town as fast as I could. 

 

 

What was happening? 

 

Were we under attack?

 

 

Maybe it was finally time for me to use my knowledge and what Ivar thought me through the years. I run and run till I made it to the town, and saw many arrows flying in the air landing on my people. Many of them were trying to shoot arrows back at the unknown soldiers, but failed miserably because they simply were not trained enough. 

 

From the corner of my eye I could see a woman running to me screaming, holding a knife on her left raised arm. Without even thinking twice, I lifted my axe and threw it with all my force to the right side of her stomach and she fell on the ground, blood oozing from under her. I quickly pulled my axe out of her and run towards the hall, hoping to find Aslaug or at least Ubbe and Sigurd.

 

 

I was close to the hall until I noticed a lot of people outside, surrounding Aslaug and Lagertha? Why was she here? And then it clicked. She was the reason for this mess, she was here to take the queens place. Ivar has told me about Lagertha, and how he knew that she would come for revenge. She believes that Aslaug bewitched Ragnar and stole him from her, and since then she wanted revenge.

 

 

I was standing quite far from them and I could not hear what they were saying, but I saw Aslaug turning her back to Lagertha and started walking away. Then all of a sudden Lagertha took her bow and shot an arrow towards Aslaug, and it hit her back. She immediately fell to the ground and I knew that it was the end of her. No.

 

 

I run as fast as I could towards Lagertha and her warriors lifting my axe ready to kill her, but unfortunately the warrior standing next to her was quicker than me and threw me to the ground before having the chance to even touch Lagertha. She held my hands behind my back and took the axe from my hands. Lagertha leaned down so she could be closer.

 

 

"I am the queen now. Do not try anything you will regret. You will be freed later today." She said and nodded to the soldier standing on top of me. She got up and held a knife to my throat.

 

"Walk." She said angrily and we both started walking. I did not know where she was taking me, but I am glad that I will not be killed today. This is a mess. Aslaug is dead, killed by Ragnar's ex wife. The first thing I thought of was Ivar, he was going to be miserable when he heard about this. If he came back. And what was going to happen then? I am sure he would want to revenge his mother, he loves her dearly. 

 

 

We reached a big wooden door and she opened it with her left hand, her right one was holding my hands together behind my back. We walked in and she threw me to the ground. I did not have time to even say anything to her because she had already left, locking the door behind her.

 

 

This is not right. They will pay for this. We are going to get revenge either way.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I know this is a small chapter but I'm trying, the updates are gonna be weekly, maybe two times a week. Thank you for the support have a nice day. Your suggestions are always open.


	4. Mad Ivar.

The second she locked the door I got up and tried to open it in any way I could. She can't just leave me here in the dark alone. As much as I tried to push the door to get it open it wouldn't budge. Great.

 

 

"We already tried that, we are stuck here." A voice behind me said. I turned around fast and I could see two shadows behind an old chariot. I knew that voice.

 

 

"Ubbe? Sigurd? Is that you?" I asked not being able to tell who it was because of the darkness. I heard footsteps coming closer and both of them were in front of me.

 

"Yes it is us."said Ubbe. "Do you know what is going on? Why are we here? They just tricked us and locked us in here since this morning." He said sounding out of breath. If they have been locked in here since this morning then they have no idea what just happened. I took a deep breath trying to calm down.

 

"Ubbe, Sigurd. Kattegat was under attack by Lagertha and her warriors. Lagertha killed your mother I am sorry." I said as calm as I could, my voice barely above a whisper.

 

"What are you saying no that can not be true." Sigurd said, sounding tired. 

 

"It is true I saw it I was there. And I tried to kill Lagertha believe me I tried but that woman threatened me. I could not risk it. I am truly sorry, now you have to find a way to revenge your mothers death." I said looking down. 

 

At least I would be out of here soon enough.

 

 

Since the day Kattegat was attacked by Lagertha everything was different. Everyone was scared of her and no one dared to even talk to her. Me, Ubbe and Sigurd were being watched all day and night because they were afraid one of us was going to kill her. But to be honest we all needed a plan to kill her because if we killed her now her warriors would kill us too. For now we just compromised on living like we did before. 

 

During Aslaug's funeral all I had in my mind was Ivar and how he could not be here to just say goodbye to his mother who he loves more than anything. Ubbe and Sigurd were not as a sad as I expected them to be, they only seemed mad. 

 

I was sitting on the beach next to Ivar's hut, and as I was staring at the ocean, I could see a boat sailing towards Kattegat. It was far away but I could still see it. I thought that maybe it could be Ivar and his father but that did not make sense because if it was indeed them there would have been more boats. 

 

 

Unless the rest of them drowned on the way back. Or even worse, Aslaug's prophecy was right and all the boats drowned, including Ivar's. Crazy thoughts started running through my head and I decided to go to the pier with the rest of the people waiting there to find out.

 

I made my way through the woods to the pier, my heart racing and my mind running from one bad thought to another. By now I was running trying to make it there as fast as possible. 

 

But I was late, when I got there the boat was empty and the people started to walk away, going back to their business. I had to know if it was him.

 

I saw a lady standing on a box next to the pier and I run to ask her if she knows who got out of the boat.

 

"Excuse me do you maybe know who got out of the boat just now?" I asked trying to be as calm as I could. 

 

"It was just that cripple alone. Who knows what happened to the rest of them." She replied and got up and I let myself breath again, trying to calm my heart rate. My heart was relieved now that I knew he was okay. But what happened to the rest of them? Where is his father? 

 

I decided to make my way to the hall, guessing he would be there. By the time I got there Ubbe was walking out of the big door looking frantic as ever. 

 

"Ubbe!" I yelled and run to him. "Where is Ivar?" I said standing in front of him. 

 

 

"I just told him about mother. He got mad and went to his hut and I do not know what he is going to do next." He said out of breath.

 

 

He is mad. Ivar gets really scary when he's mad. But I have to go talk to him. I have to see him.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I know this is not the best but I'm trying. Thank you so much for reading have a nice day.


	5. Strongest.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So this is a bonus filler chapter so it's very small. Hope you enjoy.

I'm here standing in front of Ivar's door in his hut, where Ubbe said he would be. This is it. I'm going to talk to him. I tried to count to ten and take deep breaths to calm down, I have never faced Ivar in this state and who knows what it is to come. I have only seen Ivar cry a long time ago when we were still kids and everyone else was making fun of him. I have not seen him cry since then and I do not think I can take it if I see him cry again. 

 

 

Maybe everything would be fine. Maybe I am just overreacting. I took another deep breath and opened the door as slowly as I could, trying to be quite. I was looking down as I closed the door, afraid he would see me and yell at me.

 

 

I slowly lifted my head to locate him, at first I looked at the bed but he was not there. Then I looked at my left and there he was, sitting on the floor with his back leaning on the wall behind him. He was trying to untie the belts from his leather shoes he was wearing, biting his lower lip looking pissed.

 

 

He must have sensed my arrival and he looked up, eyes locking with mine. I swallowed the lump formed in my throat, my heartbeats speeding up just by his blue eyes staring at me. He continued watching me with his mouth half open, eyes blinking fast. We were staring at each other for what seemed like ages, until he dropped his stare down on his legs again, still trying to untie his shoes. 

 

 

 

I rolled my eyes immediately, knowing that he is being stubborn once again. Though he really seemed to be into what he was doing, getting more pissed by the second because he failed to untie his shoes.

 

 

I decided to make my way towards him and try to help him. When I reached his side I kneeled next to his legs and pushed his hands away.

 

 

"Here let me help you Ivar." I whispered without looking at him, trying to give all my attention on his shoes, being as gentle as I can. He put his hands away from his legs placing them on the floor. I could feel his breathing getting picked up and I could tell he was slightly shaking.

 

 

I managed to take both his shoes off without looking at him, all my feelings getting build up standing so close to him. The truth is that I have missed Ivar and his company, I have missed us talking about things near the black water during nights, I have missed his smile when he would say funny jokes and made fun of people. Ivar is the only person I trust with my life and being away from him was the worst thing I had to go through. And now it even hurts me to see him because I have missed him so. But I am here and I kept my promise. 

 

 

"Arria." I heard a whisper and it was indeed him talking to me. I didn't have time to react before he said his next words.

 

 

"Mother and father are dead. What am I to do now?" He breathed hard and a sob left his mouth, followed by him breaking down in front of me. 

 

 

I do not think my heart can take him being in such pain, so I could not stop the tear that fell from my eye. I took his hands that were on his face trying to stop his tears, and sat on his lap. I put my hands on each side of his face and forced him to look at me. 

 

 

"Oh Ivar. I am so sorry." I said to him slowly and I hugged him. I pulled him to me and he nuzzled his face to my neck, letting all his tears out. I hugged his shoulders as tight as I could, wanting him to know that I am here for him and I will help him as much as I can. I could feel his wet tears burning on my skin. I knew he is going to get through this because he is the strongest person in the world.

**Author's Note:**

> Hi. This is a new story i'm trying to develop, if you liked it please let me know. I will try to post very often. Your suggestions are always welcome.


End file.
